Two New Teammates
by 883silver sportster
Summary: FEMALE!Percy/Jason. You would think after two wars and saving the world a dozen times Percy and Jason would catch a break right, wrong. selected by the gods the two face something they have never before The Avengers. Not everybody is on board the ship though with Jason just wanting to scoop up his girl an leave while the team is having trouble excepting the dangerous teenagers...
1. Chapter 1 new job

Warning: this is not a normal crossover; Percy Jackson will be female and paired with Jason Grace why, well because I think there is not enough of the pairing and is very rare to find so why not. Also they both have some very kickass power. Well be swear words and some inappropriate comments and a lot of violence soo be careful young ones. Also Jason and the Romans are going to be very possessive and territorial like Lupa the wolf mother of Rome yah all that jazz (PERCY AND JASON ARE MARRIED you'll find out why) the avengers are not going to be all cuddle and Poseidon is a very very over protective daddy. PEOPLE WILL BE OUT OF CHARACTER AT SOME POINT SO MY ADVICE IS DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OKAY and I love you all ... thank u Kmart shoppers have I nice day.

Main pairing: female!Percy/Jason (sorry percabeth and perico fan let try something different here okay so don't kill me )

HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT

* * *

PERCY pov :

Sometimes I really hate the gods,yes they're my family, yes I love them but I swear I'm going to stab them God or not. Ugh sorry about that here let me explain a little. My name is Percy short for Persephone I stopped the world from ending several times since I was twelve I have a lot of titles like the " first daughter of Poseidon,bane of all monsters, slayer of the minotaur, navigator of the labyrinth, owner of Achilles curse destroyer of titans, one of the great seven, survivor of Tartarus, defeater of yahda yahda blah blah blah I think you get the point ,lots of names, anyway on to the reason I'm emotional. Which would be my family or a.k.a the gods ruined my time at the beach with my husband so I could help them and get back to work, killing things.

"Baby there is no way in hell in getting on that little piece of wood " Jason protested. I smiled he my be the great son of Zeus but he could not swim to save his life.

"Oh come on sparky it'll be fun" I sat down on the surf board and pouted I had tried to get him on the board for an hour now the man was stubborn.

"No"

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to go out all alone... in the middle of the ocean all alone with only the mermen to keep me company...yep me alone- I didn't get to finish because Jason finally git off his butt bad thing is he tackled me.

"Ahh get off you thunder butt" I yelled through my giggles

"Thunder butt, oh you are so dead" with that he tried trickle me key word tried. I flipped him and ran into the water.

"Come and get me sparky but you're gonna have to get wet"

Jason smiled and ran into the water picking my small frame up and bringing his lips closer to mine big smiles on our faces centimeters away then BAM bright light everywhere like being swallowed by the sun I closed my eyes and when I opened the I was face to face with the entire Olympian council and a my very angry dad.

** Olympus**

Percy pov :

Dad did not look happy in fact he looked very mad and that wonderfully colorful rage was being pointed right at my husband. Jason grabbed me pulling me close to his bare chest wrapped his strong arms around me as if he was trying to hide me. Oh wait looking down I realized I was in my bright green bikini I yelled and crossed my arms over my stomach my face to turn as bright as a cherry. No wonder dad was mad.

"My son it is great to see you" Zeus voice boomed over use.

"Release my baby girl now " my father hissed in rage

Jason ignored my father "What do you want" he shot back to Zeus. I glared with him I was not happy I was before but at the moment I was not especially knowing all to well they wanted us to do something proving my point the council looked as if caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"So much for telling nice and easy, if you don't know the mortal world is in great danger because the door were open so long the monster population has tripled and despite use winning the war demigod are dying even more so the usual" Athena spook in a soft voice

"You want use to fight after we had just won you a war" I growled

Dad look at me hurt then said " that's not the only thing sweetheart the monsters have mutated their hurting humans the mist is failing innocent people are dying and who best to save them then my little girl the greatest hero in the world"

"Now get your hands off my daughter Grace"

Jason growled louder and pulled me closer into his chest he knew I wanted to help and I knew he was almost as stubborn as me, we were in for a fight.

"I want to do it I want to help" my dad's face was glowing with pride. Jason groaned

"But baby we just - I glared up at him causing him to stop more pride shunned in my dad's eyes.

"Also the mortals have made a team that are trying to battle with our monsters and have already stopped an alien invasion but they are no match for our world"

"And you want use to join then"

"Exactly"

"What are they called "

"The Avengers"

I smiled I was a fan of them especially Thor (who looked like a older version of Jason ) this was going to be fun I just need a few things.

"Um can we have some clothes please"

* * *

Tadaaa my first chapter I hope you all liked it if not oh well you can like every thing. Thank you guys please tell me what y'all think I LOVE TO HEAR SUGGESTIONS SO EVEN IF ITS SILLY PLEASE TELL ME

Thanks

-silver


	2. Chapter 2 telling the team

Hi y'all thank you so much for liking my little chapter so far, I'm trying to find an awesome beta because let's face it my grammar and spelling is terrible. I will not give up ahhh :p sorry I'm weird (ADHD). Anyway ON TO THE STORY !

Warning:bad grammar and spelling mistakes (sorry). female!Percy/Jason Grace, why, well because I think there is not enough of the pairing and is very rare to find so why not. Also they both have some very kickass power. Well be swear words and some inappropriate comments and a some violence so be careful young ones. Also Jason and the Romans are going to be very possessive and territorial like Lupa the wolf mother of Rome, yah all that jazz. (PERCY AND JASON ARE MARRIED you'll find out why) the avengers are not going to be all cuddle (except Thor, better look out sparky you might have a little competition). Poseidon is a very very over protective daddy. PEOPLE WILL BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER AT SOME POINT SO MY ADVICE IS DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OKAY and I love you all ... thank u Kmart shoppers have I nice day.

Main pairing: female!Percy/Jason (sorry percabeth and perico fan let try something different here okay so don't kill me )

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (I wish have you seen those gorgeous men)

Okay kids story time gather around :) ...

* * *

Tony's pov

Sometimes the tower can get boring, so what better way to solve that, then to annoy the team. Now I'm not stupid enough to mess with Natasha, or Hawk Eye, because I'll end up with something shot off. Bruce has already gotten used to me, which ruines all my fun. Then theirs Thor who has a lot of power and a temper to match it, like I said in not that stupid, well at least I not without my iron man suit.

This leaves my favorite avenger, Captain America, also know as Steve. Who was currently punching the stuffing out of a boxing bag in the gym. I quietly walk over to him, this was going to be fun.

PUNCH POW,POW

"Come on capsickle, Pepper punches harder than that."

"What do you want Stark, can't you see I'm busy" he growled, and when back to demolishing the poor bag.

"Well can't you see I'm board"

"Go bother someone else"

"Nahh, I don't feel like getting shot or barbecued today"

BAM BAM POW

"So how are you Miss Lady Liberty"

"Call me that again, and I'll shove that armour of yours up your" - "Sir"

"Hang on a minute Jarvis I think Stevey here was about to say his first curse word" I had to reply smirking at cap.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but it seems that director Fury has called an emergency meeting."

" Well time to go to work"

Control room(A.N. I forgot what it's called )

In a matter of minutes the team was setting around the huge metal table with a very pale looking director.

"Alright team I have good news, and shitty news, which one do you want to hear first." Well this can't be good.

"Bad news" Natasha said, cold as usual

"Well it seems that we have some new enemy's"

"I don't see the problem, we stopped an alien invasion of blue giant things, how is this any different from before" Clinton said, and I have to admit he had a point.

"Well it seems that we don't have the right type of technology to kill the sons of bitches", fury growled deep in his chest.

"Wait! stop right there, what do you mean we don't have the tech? you're 'shield', I thought we had, everything on everyone" I yelled, and I was a little insulated by that. I mean come on, I'm iron man.

"Shut up Stark, I wasn't finnish, so. Sit. Down."

"Fine" I mumbled like a five-year old, sitting down I crossed my arms and poured.

"We're dealing with god's again... from our world." My eyes were the size of dinner plates, and so was everybody else's.

"You mean like God, as in God, God." Captain said nervously.

"No, not yet at least, I'm talking about the Greeks and Roman gods" he said. Thor's eyes grew huge, he stood from his chair so fast that it crumbled to the ground.

"What about them? Are the rumors true about what is happening, now that the war is won" he asked frantically.

"I don't know about any rumors, I just know all the monster they have killed are back, and not only after their children but mortals too. We do not posses the weaponry to kill them, but they do."

"So what, are they going to hand some weapons over, or do we have to take them." Natasha said in her cold voice.

"I would not do such things friend, the Greeks and Romans are ruthless, and known for their fighting through out my world, specially the children." Thor said deathly calm.

"Exactly, which is why we are doing neither, the gods confronted me, saying that they would pick two of their best warriors to join use"

"Who and when" asked Clint.

"I don't know who is coming, but they will behere at sun set, and they want to meet use on the roof."

"Wait Sun set is in an hour"

"Yep"

"What's the good news"

"Oh, well you get two new playmates."

* * *

Hi guys sorry it's short, thanks so much for liking my story I hope my grammar and spelling is a little bit better this time.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT

AND WHAT YOU THINK WOULD BE GOOD TO HAVE IN THE STORY

next chappy will have some serious skittles goin on so say tunned

That's all folks

-silver


	3. Chapter 3 new toys

Hi y'all thank you so much for liking my little chapters so far, I'm trying to find an awesome beta because let's face it my grammar and spelling is terrible. I will not give up ahhh :p sorry I'm weird (ADHD). Anyway ON TO THE STORY !

Warning:bad grammar and spelling mistakes (sorry). female!Percy/Jason Grace, why, well because I think there is not enough of the pairing and is very rare to find so why not. Also they both have some very kickass power. Well be swear words and some inappropriate comments and a some violence so be careful young ones. Also Jason and the Romans are going to be very possessive and territorial like Lupa the wolf mother of Rome, yah all that jazz. (PERCY AND JASON ARE MARRIED you'll find out why) the avengers are not going to be all cuddle (except Thor, better look out sparky you might have a little competition). Poseidon is a very very over protective daddy. PEOPLE WILL BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER AT SOME POINT SO MY ADVICE IS DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OKAY and I love you all ... thank u Kmart shoppers have I nice day.

Main pairing: female!Percy/Jason (sorry percabeth and perico fan let try something different here okay so don't kill me )

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (I wish have you seen those gorgeous men)

Okay kids story time gather around :) ...

* * *

Back in Olympus

Poseidon's pov:

I can't believe it, I'm losing my little girl, again. Not only Sid she disappear in the wars, then she falls in love with that ozone brat. My poor princess, now she's off to save mortals, damn her big heart.

Percy was sitting at the steps of his throne, as well her husband, the newest addition to Zeus's long, long line of children. The brat had refused to leave her side, like little puppets the cuddled at my feet, and it was pisses me off. Thank my mother's name that we had gotten her some clothes, or I think we would have had another war on our hands.

"Brother" I asked Zeus.

"Yes, Poseidon"

"We never did fully reward our children, why not finnish it now."

"I agree with Poseidon, the hero's deserve so new toys" Ares said, with a grin while staring at my daughter. I did not like that at all, not only the way men look at her but, then my baby shows up in a swim suit and standing next to that little boy who was supposed to love, and protect her. Yeah right she needed a man, someone powerful that could take care or her like, Apollo, or Ares maybe.

(A.N in the Greek story's Poseidon, Ares an Apollo had it rough so they stuck together a lot ...most of the time...but hey no families perfect..shutting up now)

"Hephaestus do you by any chance have a few new projects our hero's may have" Zeus asked his son. Hephaestus grinned like a little children in a candy shop, snapping his fingers a huge, metal, workshop table appeared in the center of the room.

Hep, stood up and started to rummage through the dangerous weapons, he 'hmm' and kept looking 'hmm, nope nahh, will not do, where is it come on I just had it' he muttered talking to himself.

I had to smile, Percy was stretching her neck as far as she could to look at the deadly thing, as if seeing which one would be the most to play with. She looked like a little puppy that was trying to see what was hidden behind your back, and they knew that it was for them.

"Ahah, there you are" Hep yelled loudly. In his hand held a beautiful, black leather cord bracelet. It had small metal beads that were so bright they almost glowed. It looked like leather in a complicated braid with bright silver beads woven in, knowing him it was deadly.

"Percy, darling come here, please " He said softly. Percy practically ran to him in excitement, she jumped on her heels and let Hephaestus put the bracelet on her right arm.

My eyes grew wide as the silver beads started to actually glow. Then the center bead turned sea green the exact color of her eyes.

"Wow" Percy whispered staring at it in aww. She looked up at hep and smiled brightly than hugged him, she pulled away.

"What is it? What does it do?how does it work? Percy asked excitedly. A smile crossed Heps face that I had not seen in eons, and it made me full of pride to know my daughter had caused it with just a smile.

"It's kryptonic adamantium, (A.N. SEE WHAT I DID THERE) a new element that I was able to create under enough heat, and pressure."

"Wow"

"It is a new armor, and is now apart of you it will not come off unless u take it off, and is mental you think, it does it. I added a few daggers and throwing knives, it will look like leather as the two bind over your body, but it will be indestructible and very flexible, almost as if you have the curse of Achilles again. "

Percy closed her eyes and the bracelet started to grow and wrap around her arm the quickly moved around the rest of her body. The metal and leather started to bind together forming an armor that was skin-tight black leather with a design forming on it.

Jason's pov

My jaw hit the floor when I saw Percy. She was beautiful in the leather like armor, or we'll extremely sexy. The design on it was a mermaid, and in great detail too from the scales on her legs, to the sea shell bra, then the design started to glow sea green. Just like Percy s eyes and I'm positive that all the blood in my body was heading south.

(A.N. don't look at me it was all my friends' idea.. and he's older than me ...and a dude... sooo yeah back to the story)

"Ouch" I yelled because apparently Poseidon didn't like me for some reason. So what does he do, he kicks me off the steps and glares at me with such hate, I think a hell-hound looked cute, and cuddly.

The rest of the Olympians just laugh, I was so wrapped up with Percy and Hephaestus I had forgotten about the them. Stupid stupid stupid..My wife, even started to giggle

"Trader " I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my head, which just so happened to be were Poseidon kicked me.

"Jason, brother come here please it's your turn" Hephaestus's voice was kind, but I could tell he was laughing on the inside.

Walking over Percy wrapped her delicate, but strong arm around my shoulder and the other in my hair she started to rub my sore. I smiled not only at the sweet gesture, but that Percy was short about 5'3 short, while I was 6'2. She was on her tipy toes completely oblivious to the situation.

"Dad. Not. Nice" she accused, the God of the seas just shrugged with an evil smile on his face.

"I don't think your dad, likes me very much" I whisper. Hephaestus chuckled "that's Poseidon for you, now i have just the thing for you brother." With that he slapped a black and gold cuff on my right bicep.

"The same as the sea princesses, it's locked on to you and you only and will appear when you think as the armor in your thoughts"

I closed my eyes and pictured myself dressed for battle. Then a warmth started in my right arm the traveled through out the rest of my body. When I opened my eyes I was stunned to find I was in pitch black metal that swallowed my body. It's was a lot like Mars except with gold.

"A replica of Mars' own, except made from blackonic diamond iron, and imperial gold, very strong almost indestructible" I smiled at the black smiths words. Flexing my arms, the metal strapped to me felt so light, as if I wasn't wearing it at all, allowing me to move so, smooth, and swift.

"My job is done here " with that the cripled God turned around and when back to his throne. "Oh, when the avengers are ready for weapons call my children they will be able to aid you"

"Wait " Percy called out then hugged him..Wait hugged him. Hep just smiled "thank you" Percy said to the giant god. "Your welcome my dear, tell my children that I'm proud of them, and I love them"

"Of course, thank you" my sea princess said with one last hug before turning around and returning to my side.

"It is time for our goodbyes"

"It is almost sun set"

* * *

I tried to make it longer since you had to wait so long, sorry I had an archery competition.

I apologize for all grammar mistakes and spelling trying to get better, you can probably tell I made some stuff up but what the hell its my story.

HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT I REALLY WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK

AND SUGGESTIONS

sorry shutting up now

I'll be back

-silver


End file.
